


Truth Potion

by lavellantrash



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Prompt Fill, Truth Serum, cullen deserves a medal for running jfc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavellantrash/pseuds/lavellantrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dorian accidentally takes a truth potion and tries to avoid Cullen all day in case he blurts out his feelings for the Commander."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Potion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for soupfulness' prompt on tumblr for Cullrian Prompt Saturday!

Dorian sipped his drink from his mug in one hand as he watched the serum slosh around in the small bottle he held in the other, looking at it in odd wonder. He’s heard of potions that would grant the strength of a thousand men, or even the power to have eternal youth. The latter, of course, being more of a hoax for a peddler in need of good coin.

This, however, would make one say nothing but the absolute truth, no matter how grim the information.

After visiting Val Royeaux the mage happened to pass by a quaint little shop on his way out. The seller sounded as promising as any Orlesian who wanted to show off their wares, and at the last minute Dorian found himself purchasing the potion he now held on to at this very moment.  

He set the bottle on top of the stack of books beside his chair, deciding to do a bit of research before he dived into anything reckless. Walking over to the other side of the room, he perused a bookshelf that he could faintly remember holding a book on various potions.

Maybe this would benefit the Inquisition in some way, Dorian thought, perhaps for interrogating a prisoner. Or he could use it for his own purposes, though he didn’t think too much on what exactly he could do yet.

It took a bit of time to find what the mage was looking for but once he did, he happily marched back to his chair, book in hand. He sat back with the book resting comfortably atop his crossed legs, and grabbed his cup. As he downed what was left of his drink, he looked back at the bottle and could have sworn there was something off about it.

And there was, and then he finally saw it. The cork that was once screwed securely on the bottle was gone, and half of the bottle’s contents with it. He sat there, frozen in his seat, staring at the bottle and his eyes finally finding the cork on the floor.

Dorian rested a hand at his throat and swallowed nervously, looking back at his empty cup now. His face quickly shifted to anger as there was only one person he had in mind who would do such a thing.

“ _Sera.”_  He spoke through gritted teeth. He opened the book, now determined to find if there was a cure for this wretched potion before something worse were to happen. Something, in this case, being running into Cullen and having all his secrets pour out before he could even stop short of what he could say.  

They were to meet for a game of chess that day and Dorian bit the inside of his cheek, too scared to think of what could possibly happen. But he was also scared of abandoning the Commander, leaving him with doubts on what they have already and probably wanting to shove it all under a rug and move on. The choices rattled at his mind and knew he would have to find a cure soon.

“I don’t want to lose you too.” He quietly muttered to himself, feeling the serum work through him already.

***

Dorian wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he found himself near the end of the book, and a grim look crossed his features. There was barely anything on a cure for the potion let alone information of the potion itself. He really shouldn’t have been this disappointed. After all, this  _was_  from the very same library that contained countless books of just about everything on the Chantry, but he was too desperate from the situation at hand.

There was the sound of Solas talking to someone from the floor beneath him, causing the mage to finally pick his head up and out of the book. He tried listening past the birds that continued to caw above the room.

“And you believe he left you? Perhaps he stopped caring, simple as that.” Solas’s voice rang in Dorian’s ears now, but he was still unsure of what he was talking about and to whom.

“No, he wouldn’t. And I didn’t come to ask of your opinion, Solas. I wanted to know if Dorian was here.” The sound of Cullen’s voice immediately brought the mage to his feet, and he found himself walking towards the door nearest to him when he heard steps coming up from the stairs.

Right before he shut the door behind him the sound of Cullen’s voice made his shoulders hunch in angst. “Dorian?” Cullen asked in surprise, but the mage quickly closed the door and made haste down the stairs to the main hall.

Panic rose in Dorian’s mind, the need for escape imminent. He tried to remain unnoticeable as possible to those in the hall, walking at a leisurely pace until he passed by the entrance to the rotunda.

Right at the end of the small hallway stood Cullen, panting as he must have quickly traveled back down to find Dorian, who stared back in shock. If he wasn’t so nervous he would have credited the ex-Templar for rushing back in a full suit of armor in such a short amount of time.

The mage made a small sprint towards the main entrance of the castle, still trying to walk without causing a scene.  _Just a little more until I can make it past-_

“Dorian, please!” He heard Cullen shout by the front entrance, Dorian only making it to the small platform past the first flight of stairs.  

Of all the things that made him stop, he still couldn’t turn back. He couldn’t look back at the person he would soon betray, after how far they’ve come in their friendship. The sound of the other’s footsteps drew closer until they stopped just behind him.

“Are you alright? When you never came to play chess…I was starting to get worried. I thought something happened to you so I had to find you and know- were you running away from me?” Cullen suddenly asked, voice laced with concern.

“Yes, I was running away. Not from you, although it quite looked that way.” Dorian answered without hesitation. It felt as if something was guiding him, drawing out the words without another thought in his mind to object.

“Then why were you running away from me then?” Cullen asked carefully this time.

Dorian desperately tried to hold everything back for that one moment, but it only left his chest tightening as the potion wanted nothing but the truth from him. He moved his hand to where it hurt and clutched at the sickening feeling just by his heart.

A gentle hand laced over his bare shoulder, the warmth within that leather glove bringing him back to reality. There was a small tug that beckoned him to turn around but he wasn’t sure if he was ready yet. He needed more time to think but there was no time to stop until honesty showed itself before the man he finally chose to face.

Their eyes met instantly. Dorian wanted to look away but he knew that was no longer an option. The moment he exhaled the words fell out on their own. “I could never stand the thought of losing you, of all the people I’ve met,  _you_  were the one I would regret letting go the most. That fear is exactly why I’m running away, but now I’m afraid of what you’ll think of me after I tell you the truth.”

Dorian felt the hand that still rested on his shoulder tighten in its grip, but the mage never bothered to stop. Whether it was the potion that pressed him further or his determination alone, his voice was unshakable with every word spoken. “I’ve always cherished every moment we’ve spent together, and I always look forward to our chess games. Whenever I see that stupid grin on your face, it makes my heart ache. Because I know there’s no one else who makes me feel that way.” He didn’t realize he was smiling until he stopped talking.

Dorian’s smile began to falter though when the other remained silent. It was difficult to describe Cullen’s expression at first, but he did catch the blush that followed. He thought he must have ashamed the man as he suddenly felt a pang of guilt.

“I’m terribly sorry if I embarrassed you I didn’t-” Dorian was cut off by a pair of lips and his eyes grew wide. His heart was racing and all of his doubts started to melt away when he felt the hand at his shoulder snake around to his back, only to push him closer. His eyes fell shut as he tilted his head to lean in more, his hands already finding themselves around the Commander’s waist.

When the mage pulled back it felt like a part of him was missing, but he noticed Cullen’s eyes soften and a smile that warmed him to his very core. “I really wanted to do that for a while now.” Cullen added, smile turning into a sheepish grin.

Dorian looked at him speechless, until he gave up with a small snort. “You’re incredibly hopeless, and  _handsome_.” He groaned into the nape of Cullen’s neck, immediately finding comfort against that warm bit of skin and the fur that tickled his neck.

It felt so new to him, yet at the same time it felt like something that’s been there ever since they met. And there was never a moment since then where he would dare turn away.


End file.
